Talk:Ode of Life Bestowing
Corsair is extremely helpful in this fight. A Corsair making it their priority to maintain Magus's Roll for Magic Defense for the entire party significantly cuts down the damage received in this fight. The second roll can be used situationally for acc, refresh, regen, etc. Magic Defense will be even further buffed if a Blue Mage is used for add patrol. Additionally a Red Mage tank, or a tank subbing Red Mage will be able to stack Magus's Roll on top of Magic Defense Bonus. thehondaboy I just got out of this fight (got it to 5% and ran out of time >.<) but in a moment of desperation did Manafont+Freeze II and it landed for 1371 damage. Is it possible that this has a soft-spot for ice or was it just a lucky pot-shot? --Desudro 04:10, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Seems that the tank option of choice is PLD/RDM although /WAR seems to work too - my PLD is only 40, so I could be way off on this, but if ALL damage taken in fight is magic damage, why not /WHM? Magic Def+12 from job trait and autoregen cant hurt - if stoneskin wont go off cos of drawin and a RDM in pt can phalanx II you, I dont see much benefit from /RDM besides fastcast and Mag Def I trait. So for PLDs who need this fight but dont have /RDM, would /WHM be a viable alternative? Ropeydonkey 13:06, 12 April 2009 (UTC) The choice of /rdm assists because the pld can spam dispel which gives ALOT of hate, and would be useful while he runs back and forth, /whm doesn't really assist too much and the auto-regen is negligible when such a large amount of damage is being dealt out. But ideas are always nice :) Iron Ram Lance helps with any Paladin performing the kiting tactic. TOTALLY UNTESTED THEORY/IDEA Has anyone gone into this battle with the seedspall items or key items with them? Perhaps they can negate some of the abilities the Crystal can use, kinda like Promathia in the final CoP mission. ~Sirulean Follow up to this theory: I highly doubt this would be true. First of all, how would you get the items again? And second of all, why would pieces of the crystal itself diminish the potency of the crystal? It'd be nice, but it just isn't likely. -HazelEyeDrops Obtained another seed item from first gathering quest, it made some sense being the only items to take inventory slots. The items are not usable so this theory has been shot down. -Wasajika To answer the original question, you can get the items again in the same manner you did before. Most all of the ACP content is repeatable in this manner. (Not that it means anything, in the final analysis, but...) --Starcade 00:02, 15 April 2009 (UTC) Has anyone checked to see if porting into the fight without a weapon equipped will spawn doppelgangers without weapons when they are summoned? I have confirmed that changing weapons before being copied will make the clone follow suit. I entered with an Iron ram lance on as paladin, and later swapped to a shield quickly to use shield back. During that time, He cloned me and I found myself being chased by a pld punching me with one hand and a shield. *Note: With all of the AOE flying around and spells and whatnot, I spent a good five minutes with my character showing wearing a shield after I had changed back to my lance. ~~Duelmikauzero Asura~~ Can anyone confirm that this NM has the effect of regain? Knowing how blatantly easy the rest of this storyline was, and knowing SE's Battle Logic team, there must be some 'special strategy' to beating this fight easily. I Dispel/Erase-GA from a SCH could get rid of the charmga I would think. From what I'm hearing, this mob seems to be an anti-melee mob, which seems unfair for those of us who don't have ranged jobs leveled. Is there any way to combat this problem? Not Really, you CAN take a melee or two, but it's charm move charms ANYONE in range at once. You'll have two or even 3 charmed mandy people to sleep and have hassling you every time. And the charm lasts quite a few minutes too so they're outta the fight. Also if it clones a melee person (especially a melee with multi-hit weapons), it'll hurt the mages alot more then a clone of some mage would). However you can apparently get this done with half of the party smn's and no real tank, just somone to take care of clones. Read down toward the bottom of the Testimonials or do Ctrl-F and look for Duelmikauzero.--DragonIrons 00:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) (Azhrei, Garuda). EDIT: ok someone posted a Testimonial toward the bottom with nothing but 2 monks and 2 sams and 2 mages so i guess it can be done. Do Ctrl-F look for Xynthios's post. I'd like to see somone try this if they don't mind the climb up the tower and risking a loss I'm very interested to see what a BST's pet would do as far as dmg to this crystal. Especially a Cactus pet. And how long the pet lasts, since my avatars would die extremely fast from a AOE.--DragonIrons 00:42, 13 April 2009 (UTC)(Azhrei, Garuda) * BST - is my only level 75 job ATM and I want the pet+ on this armor :D sorry I didn't keep track of carrie damage my last run. I'll take notes next time. I didn't use familiar either. I'm actually interested in how well a BST party can do here. Though I still want to bring a stunner for tier 3 -aga spells. Maybe bring 1 Cor along or 2x bst/cor. 4~5 BST/whatever. Would want a lot of PET+ gear for this. and mage support jobs or good way to pull adds. My carrie wasn't making it all they way to 5 minute mark for call beast. However, I've improved my reward+ and reduced CB timer since then. I also think Carrie is actually the choice for this fight. bubble curtain will reduce magic damage, which all the crystal's attacks seem to be. If 4~5x carrie can be maintained, all players can avoid getting hit significantly. I don't have sun water to test, but I dont' think sabotender would last long enough. 6x sabotender x 1000 needles is not nearly enough damage. you would need to summon this 5 times.. maybe it could be done... but VERY expensive. - Levitikus * I soloed this mission as 95 BST/NIN using Gooey Gerard. I had to use 2 Dawn Mulsums, 2 Etas, 5 Zetas, 2 Gerards, Run Wild and 2 hour on my 2nd pet, and barely won. I only had 2 Dawn Mulsums with me at the time. A few more Dawn Mulsums would have made the fight much smoother.--Lyonheart 20:58, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Just a little something to note for rngs, Empyreal Arrow seems to be a better ws choice than Sidewinder for this fight. with Velocity Shot up, 300% tp and Sis Kebabi hit for 600+ dmg,and also it can be used from farther away, meaning you can hit the crystal outside the range of most of it's attacks. --Unineko 07:53, 14 April 2009 (UTC) The article needs to be cleaned up. The random mentions and thanks should be reserved for the discussion page and the article should display only info regarding the mission. Focant 17:08, 13 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Useless info covered on front page or mob's page now ---- P.S. link a video or screen shot for this fight on the main page Yesterday when I was doing this fight, there was a list on the page that had all the different Seed moves (Seed of Deference, Seed of Nihility, etc) and their effects. I just had to do this fight again (finally won on our third try :( ) but that list is gone. I thought it was really useful and I just wondered why they were removed and if they could be reinstated? --thanopstru 07:18, 12 April 2009 (UTC) This is mission page it seems like all that info been transfered to the mob page itself which makes more senseFunsam 21:52, 12 April 2009 (UTC) Ya except most people just come to the mission page and read the article and the Testimonials and don't even think to click the link on the boss itself. So it wouldn't hurt to leave it there.--DragonIrons 07:05, 13 April 2009 (UTC) horrible. just horrible. after a long climb...this is horrible. Fail = climb again {/sigh}. OK so, uncapped 6 person BCNM 30mins One mob, doesnt move around. USES: Draw-in, AOE Charm, Multiple -aga IIIs, Spams AOE TP moves / knockback, Spawns doppelgangers (multiple), Drains your abilities, Almost certainly has regain, Regular hits ~50-150, TP 200-400 or 2 shadows, High Defense, High Magic Defense, so all in all a bit tough. Every other account i've read has involved failure @~80% so far. Ropeydonkey 11:15, 9 April 2009 (UTC) Notes - Moved from main page Once again, more unnecessary crowding. Needs to be sorted through then added back to the main page - many "notes" seem to be more testimonials or something than important notes. -- 18:58, 15 April 2009 (UTC) ---- Notes *One strategy confirmed to work is to have a paladin tank constantly run to the side of the room while keeping hate, while ranged damage dealers (Summoners, Rangers, and Corsairs are excellent choices) hit the boss from on top of the ramp. This ensures no one gets charmed and the tank keeps hate throughout the fight. *Another possible strategy is to Zerg with several heavy DDs and a RDM/DRK to Chainspell+Stun the Crystal. If you wipe, no point in trying again as it is already back to 100% by the time you're ready to try again. *It hits very hard, and since all of its attacks are AoE, anyone close will be in trouble. It may be possible to spread out around it, out of Draw-In range, and DoT/Ranged Attack it as long as a tank can keep its attention focused away from the mages. Shadows from Utsusemi seemed pointless since the AoE attacks ignored them. If possible a tank in Magic Def+ equipment would be an excellent choice. *Please take note that the Seed Thrall are summoned when the Seed Crystal takes damage (Perhaps a certain amount of damage taken). Also take notice that the Seed Crystal has party hate and will Draw-in anyone alive, even if they haven't taken action, as long as someone has hate. There is no way to run out of range from it's Draw-in if it targets you (not even by the entrance). *As a BLM I was on stun and clone duty, and I noticed that I missed stunning many AoE spells because I had just started nuking a Seed Thrall clone. Best option is probably to have two stunners like a RDM/DRK to focus on the AoE spells if your BLM focuses on the clones. Also, -gaIII spells were cast every 60 seconds on the dot. One BLM is enough to be the stunner. ** Verified, I was RDM/DRK and Blizzard 3 killed clones easy but the boss WILL time casting -aga3 close to spawning clones. With RDM fast cast I was able to nuke and stun but a few aga's did get through so I went back to stun only *Suggest having a good hand full or powerful melee for the clones since it can spit out quite a few fairly quickly. With a Ranger, have the Ranger focus on the Crystal while other Melee take out the clones that way the Seed continues to take damage. Keep the Tank alive and in good Health. Beware of hate, do not steal it from the tank or things will get ugly if the tank cannot regain hate quickly. Refresh is a good plus for mages to keep people healed, especially for the "2 Hour" Seed of Judgment which does some good damage, standing on top of the ramp will avoid taking damage. *Any DD can easily kill the Seed Thrall, however, Blue Mage or Dragoon are recommended due to their ability to quickly and accurately deal damage with minimal effort from anyone else. *DNC can come in useful to this fight, as long as you prepare a backup for when too many clones pop at the same time, they can do a decent job at killing those off, getting TP from it and can therefore heal the tank. As shown on http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z8OpwJL5lQs&feature=channel taking any job with you doesn't mean you win or you lose, only how you use the jobs will matter. *Seed of Judgment is not a 2-hour ability; it can be used multiple times throughout the battle, more often towards the end. *I was just in a pretty good pty set up as a BLU/NIN, it was PLD/WAR RDM/DRK WHM/BLM RNG/WAR BLM/WHM. Did this setup bout 3x now and made it to 3% & 1% on the crystal. I was used to spam Cannonball on the crystal. It did about 300-500 with Chain Affinity and STR & VIT build with Cocoon. Just the last time, the rng forgot arrows but just me and blm alone got it to 50%. But as we wanted to exit we all went melee on the crystal. When i started using Hysteric Barrage & Frenetic Rip I looked at the damage without CA and saw, it hit for about 400-500 too. So I think BLU spells are not as resisted as the other spells. Figured I let people know so maybe they can try it. *The following jobs are completely useless in this fight and will guarantee a loss if you bring them along. Pupetmaster, Beastmaster, Ninja, Thief and Dancer. One setup I found that worked really Good was WHM/SCH x2, RNG/SAM x2, SAM/RNG, PLD/DRK. The RNGs and the SAM just constantly Range attacked the seed crystal while the PLD/DRK tanked and stunned it. The whms just healed the PLD and made sure to have sublimation up. No potions were needed and fight went relatively quick. What most people don't seem to understand though is that this isn't a fight you can just do. You need to make sure you have the right job for it. So that means if your only level 75 job is ninja or dancer then your outta luck and probably will never win the fight until you level something else. ::* The previous comment was completely useless and will guarantee a loss of braincells. What most people don't seem to understand though is that the small minds of talentless players will forever restrict them to inferior cookie-cutter builds. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TOc5cLXGV3Q ::* Agree, above comment useless. Puppet Master can kill seeds. So can Dancer, so can Ninja, So can thf, So can pretty much anything with good base dmg. --Siion 07:07, 17 May 2009 (UTC). ::* Dude I'm pretty sure you are one of these that chose SAM or RDM as him jobs to make the life easy and waste 10 hours shouting for the perfect setup when with other setups you can do it anyway but need skills and focus and you want the easy way. If you lack skill it not means everyone lacks. In my first run we went with WHM/BRD, BLM (me), RDM/WHM, PLD, PUP, RNG and the pup did a great job killing the pets so i only had to focus on stun the -ga (one tip, don't come /WHM or you will miss one -ga or two due the lack of Fast Cast). Think the things two times before post useless coments. --Vodak 22:19, May 30, 2010 (UTC) ::* Moreover, I don't think SqEX would devise a mission where "jobs are completely useless in this fight and will guarantee a loss if you bring them along". That's just not their style. Plans and thinking "out-of-the-box" make wonders and I would rather encourage players to try different things, rather than outright bashing the idea... --Sore wa sore, kore wa kore... 23:07, May 30, 2010 (UTC) *Has approximately 25,000 HP. Last zerg attempt I did left the crystal at 30% when we wiped. Parsed damage totaled up to 17583 damage, and 17583/.70 = ~25119, so I would estimate it's HP total to be roughly around 25k.--Bsphil 06:20, 19 April 2009 (UTC) Testimonials I have moved all the "testimonials" (admit it, they're basically strategies, since they don't JUST say "won by X X X X X X ".) to Ode_of_Life_Bestowing/Strategies -- 18:50, 15 April 2009 (UTC) *Solo'able by BST's at lvl 99 using Bloodclaw Shasra and useing Charged Whisker when theres 2 or more (cause of the long recast)clones on the field, use reward and alot of mulsums to keep the pet alive, (Maybe 10-15 mulsums and 3-5 Pet Food Zeta Biscuit or higher -- Moved from main page by Ranzear. *'Easier to solo on a well geared 99 BST than this page let on. With Pet -DT Anwig, Pet -PDT axes, and a decent reward set including Relic +2 feet I had no need for Dawn Mulsums. Use Gooey Gerard for his magic defense and Run Wild about a minute after you throw him at the crystal. When it clones you you'll have a few seconds before another TP move goes off, so engage and quickly run into range and then back to the door to pull the clone and beat it down, saving TP to heal yourself. A Wild Gerard will tear the crystal down to about 30% before you either let him die or Run Wild desummons him. Quickly call your second Gerard, put him on the crystal, and Snarl for safety while you run back to the door after your inevitable draw-in. Probably safer to leave the clones on Gerard in the last 25% and use Purulent Ooze to knock them down a bit, as your second Gerard should be firmly on the crystal by then. Using Gooey Gerard easily managed the damage in a dry run, about 500 from nukes and 500-800 from TP moves, and with only Zetas only losing at 11% on a lucky Nihility Seed that caught my Reward timer, already strained from scraping by on Zetas, while I was pulling a clone. Went back with Thetas and wiped the floor with it and only burned four Thetas and the two Gerards. Using any other pet against something that spams this much magic is silly, and throwing multiple Dawn Mulsums at level 75 content probably means you need to check your equipment.' --Ranzear (talk) 10:43, March 8, 2013 (UTC) Reaquisition Testing Taken off main article. "Testing this theory. I got the mage body and dropped it, but I am trying to talk to the Seed Fragment to get the 30 cap and it won't let me do it. Going to attempt to do the BCNM without the Omnis stone and post the results once completed. -Merc" -- 19:32, 12 April 2009 (UTC) you prolly need to wait til jp midnight after you won first time.Ryeshinyih 02:41, 13 April 2009 (UTC) If you're just helping after having beaten this, and don't want to get a new body armor, do you need a new Omnis stone to get a new Ebon Key reward? -- 19:18, 14 April 2009 (UTC) Yes. While you can assist with the fight without entry requirements, in order to get rewards from the fight, body armor or Ebony Key, you must have the omni stone. You will recieve the exp without an omni stone however. - Renick *No. As in much of the other ACP content, you can assist: "To enter a battlefield as a party, only one player need fulfill the necessary conditions. Upon that player's successful entry, all other party members may then participate regardless of their registration status or current scenario progress. However, only players that meet the entry conditions may reap the resulting rewards." (http://www.playonline.com/pcd/verup/ff11us/detail/4377/detail.html) --Starcade 00:09, 15 April 2009 (UTC) : True, but also not what I asked. Will you receive a new Ebon Key if you don't get an Omnis stone before the fight? -- 03:34, 16 April 2009 (UTC) As said on the Article page however, if you repeat this after tossing the body to get a new one, you need to get a new Omnis stone. If you're just helping, you don't need to get the stone, you dont' even need to have bought the add-on expansion. Wiping Inside The BCNM During two of my five attempts at the BCNM i was drawn in and killed by the crystal, but i hit reraise by accident instead of home pointing and the crystal didn't even attempt to knock me back down, it didn't reaggro until someone drew a weapon to it then it quickly killed everyone again. *Getting up when everyone wiped will reaggro the crystal. I tried it and it aggro'd, insta-killed me and everyone else in the room. --Geekgirl101 (talk) 19:32, May 30, 2013 (UTC) If the Crystal is lower than 7% and theres a wipe incoming Dia 2 will last long enough to let everyone wipe a Sam to Reraise Meditate enough TP to WS to kill as long as another person can draw its first hit away from the sam to get the Weapon skill off. Angelena 20:50, 14 April 2009 (UTC) too much info on page In accordance with other mission pages, details about the enemies in the fight need to go on the mob page, and specific strategies (general strategies saying things like " can be defeated by a melee zerg or through ranged attacks, see testimonials for details" are fine, but Job X cast this spell job Y use this ability and job Z heal and buff" don't belong on this page. No other mission page has this kind of strategy specifics on the mission page. The mission page is supposed to be "go here, do this, get that, kill this." Tahngarthortalk- 23:58, 14 April 2009 (UTC) I lost access to all my job abilities once I entered. Was this a glitch? BRD and myself had same issue.